It's Our Stories
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Ngajak Rin dinner! Ciyusan, lu!/FULL LEN'S POV/Chapter 2: PeDeKaTe
1. Everyone's Idea

It's Our Stories

Gue berharap orang lain yang nge-review fict gue, tapi kok?! Malah muncul mahluk-mahluk gaje nan konyol ini?! Kenapa kaga orang lain?!/ FULL OF RIN'S POV/Chapter 01: Everybody's Idea

Vocaloid by Crypton

This is by me

About warning: kata-kata gahoul, sedikit bumbu kata-kata kasar, dan cerita ala anak sekolahan yang udah sering Aka alamin di sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

This chapter full Rin Point Of View

Gue melihat kotak review, gila! Pelit banget sih manusia, ngasih review aja kok kagak bisa?! Hei, jangan melihat cerita gue dari depannya doang! Begini-gini, cerita gue itu lumayan, kok! Gue mendengus kesal, capek-capek gue mengetik lima ribu kata dan akhirnya juga gak ada yang review?! Gak banget!

"Rin! Mandi dulu!" seru nyokap gue dari depan, gue yang lagi kesal itu berteriak "Bentar ma!" balas gue sambil kembali mengutak-atik laptop.

"Kalo gak mandi sekarang, mama bakalan putusin langganan internet kamu!" teriak nyokap lagi, What the...nyokap tau banget cara nyuruh gue, dengan terpaksa gue bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar handuk yang dengan setia tergantung di depan pintu kamar gue karena gue males menjemurnya.

Gue membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ogah-ogahan, 'Seengaknya, nanti ada review menghampiri story gue!' batin gue dengan penuh keyakinan, gak tau akan tercapai atau enggak, gue juga usil-usil doang buat cerita dan nge-share cerita itu ke , entahlah, gue enggak ngerti istilah disitu, pokoknya gue asal buat cerita yang penting ada ide, wew, bisa dibilang gue itu orang yang sembarangan.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, gue langsung nempelin muka gue di layar laptop, setelah gue periksa kembali fanfict gue (Baru tau namanya setelah bbm-an sama temen), udah ada 13 review nongkrong, dan ada 5 fave, lumayan, lah, tapi gue rasa gak sebanding sama reviewnya, tapi gapapalah, yang penting kaga sia-sia ini.

Gue memeriksa kotak review, dan...lo tau? Hampir aja gue headbang, karena yang muncul kunyuk-kunyuk ini. Semuanya udah gue kenal!

_**Night 55**_

_**Cerita lo bagus nyet, tapi ada typo dan tanda baca juga masih kurang, kaga lulus TK, ya lu? :**_P

_**Banana-Prince **_

_**Bah, ternyata lo masih cewek, gue kira cowok shota :v **_

_**Tako-MegLuka **_

_**Lu ngasal, ya? Kayak 'Gimana-gimana, gitu' **_

_**Ring-ring bell **_

_**Keren, lah. Gue lumayan suka, Rin. **_

_**Yellow Lily **_

_**Lu ngasal, ya? Kwkwkwkw, kocak! Kocak! **_

_**Gakupo KECE **_

_**Ceritanya GAHJEH :P **_

_**Lui-cOoLZ **_

_**GAHJEH BERAT :P **_

_**Gum-Gumball **_

_**Lumayan, tapi agak GAJEH =_= **_

_**Sori-Shori **_

_**Keren, tapi agak GAHJEH :P **_

_**AkAiTOLuPhCaBEhDanMeikoo **_

_**Keren, tapi gue setuju sama Gumball, GEHJEH **_

_**Red Mei **_

_**GAHJEH, ah. **_

_**Mika-Miki **_

_**Keren, kok! Fave :* **_

_**Pi-Kun **_

_***No comment***_

Gue facepalm, kenapa yang muncul malah mahluk-mahluk gaje nan konyol kaya mereka? Apa gak bisa orang lain kah yang nge-review? Mereka udah gue kenal semua, dan...Ring, jangan nyebut nama asli gue bego tuh anak!

Tau aja tuh gue ngasal, lebih aneh si Lily, ini perasaan cerita romance dibilang lucu?! Stress atau emang jaringan otaknya lagi rusak tuh anak?

Oke, fict pertama gue. Kebanjiran kata-kata **'GAHJEH'** dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue masuk ke tempat biasa, ruang komputer, yang ada baru Yoru, Ring, Lui, Kaito, Miku sama Akaito dan Meiko.

Tanpa ngomong apa-apa, gue duduk di atas meja dan ngeluarin laptop gue-Yang diiem-diem gue bawa tanpa ngomong sama bonyok-dan langsung nge-buka MS Word(yang kaga tau parah). Daripada gue bengong dan gak ngapa-ngapain, medingan gue nulis aja, tapi kaga ada ide buat nulis, ampun.

Tiba-tiba Ring sama Miku duduk di sebelah gue, gue ngelirik kedua mahluk yang kaya jin ini.

"Napeh?" tanya gue. Miku sama Ring kemudian nyalain laptop gue dan ngetik passwordnya-dia tahu darimana?!-

"Lu kok bisa tau Passwordnya?!" ujar gue histeris, seumur-umur gue kaga pernah ngasih tau ini password ke orang-orang.

"Kan gue perhatiin tiap hari." Jawab Miku. Gue headbang ke meja, harusnya gue lebih waspada lagi pas ngetik di deket dia, gobloknya gue ini.

"Oh iya, lu mau fict lu laku?" ditambah lagi Yoru, nih mahluk-mahluk suka banget yah main Jebe-Jebe aja.

"Gue ajarin caranya, mau ikutin cara gue?" ditambahin Luka yang tiba-tiba nongol, dan gak sampai sepuluh detik, berbagai tembakan pertanyaan dan hujan muncrat udah menimpa gue berturut-turut.

"STOP! Potong gue, mereka bingung, melirik satu sama lain. –Lo pada menghujani gue dengan hujan asam dan lemparan granat, nanti kek! Satu-satu! Gue bingung!"

"Sini, dah! Gue punya ide!" Yoru ngambil laptop gue dan mengetik sesuatu, gak sampe sepuluh menit, dia noel-noel gue.

"Udah, nih! Gimana?" tanyanya, gue agak ragu, pasti isinya aneh, lalu gue membacanya

.

_**Sinar rembulan menyeruak masuk melalui jendela-jendela di mansion keluarga Demiona, Celine berlari dengan panik, air mata membasahi matanya, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. **_

"_**Tidak! Jangan! Jangan!" Celine menangis, lalu datang Celia, saudara kembarnya memegang sebuah pedang pendek dari balik gaunnya. **_

"_**Maaf...tetapi...aku tidak bisa mengampunimu!" Celia mulai menusukkan pisau itu ke bola mata Celi- **_

Gue menengok ke arah Yoru yang cengar-cengir Gaje, yang lain sweatdropped sendiri baca fanfict itu, 'Dasar Pyscho...' batin mereka semua, kira-kira.

"Gimana? Bagus, gak?" tanya Yoru. Gue menyilangkan jari telunjuk gue. "GAK!" jawab gue tegas, Yoru berdecak kesal, gue geleng-geleng kepala dan menghapus semuanya.

"Gimana kalo gue?" tawar Len dengan grinnya, gue merasa gak yakin, akhirnya gue memperbolehkan dia nulis.

Gue memperhatikan setiap kata yang ditulisnya, awalnya sih biasa-biasa aja, tapi tengahnya-

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Alfred..." bisik Chain, wajah Alfred memerah. **_

"_**A-aku juga mencintaimu..." **_

Gue facepalm, dasar fudanshi akut, mana mungkin gue publish fict begitu, hei! "STOP STOP STOP!" cegah gue sebelum Len menyimpan file itu ke dalam laptop gue, ketauan bonyok, matilah gue.

"Kenapa? Bagus kok ceritanya!" Len ngelipat tangannya dan melototin gue.

"BAGUS GIGIMU?!" omel gue, gue headbang. "Sinilah, gue aja!" Miku mengetik beberapa bait, kemudian disenggol oleh Ring yang ikut ngetik-ngetik, diikuti lainnya juga yang tentunya, rusuh, rusuh! Gimana nasib laptop gue dibenyek-benyek sama mahluk-mahluk ini?!

"WOI! LAPTOP GUE! LAPTOP GUE!"

Gue histeris dan segera bertindak, tapi- gue liat mereka menekan tombol 'Save' pada ...tamatlah riwayat gue.

_**Cerita Gaje **_

_**By: Miku, Ring, Len, Yoru, Kaito, Akaito, Meiko, Lui, Rin, Shori, Gakupo dan Luka **_

_**Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik bernama Miku Hatsune dan pangerannya Kaito Shion. Lalu, hobiku menyembunyikan snack di kursi dan memakannya, kemudian hobiku yang lainnya itu makan nasi padang, gudeg, dan lain-lain **_

_**Lalu muncul magical banana Len dan terbang tinggi ke angkasa, heyaaaa! Dan muncul monster nenek sihir, rusuh!**_

_**Dan...aku menusuk matanya hingga *PEEPP* *PEEEPPP* **_

_**Semuanya hancur! Hancur! Hancur! **_

_**Tiba-tiba, datanglah Rias Gremory **_

_**Dan Medaka Kurokami **_

_**Awh! Indahnya surga **_

_**Dan super Es krim muncul! Super es krim! Dziiinngggg! **_

_**Cabe tiga kilo dipasar mahal, makanya gue lebih memilih beli cabe satu kilo **_

_**Sakenya kurang mantap, jadi gue gebukin mereka dengan mantap**_

_**Lui keceh dan ganteng ada disini!**_

_**Dan semuanya berubah ketika negara api menyerang~ Shori keceh cantik melaporkan **_

_**LAPTOP GUE YANG JADI KORBAN **_

_**The End **_

Gue sweatdropped liat fanfict gue, ada 35 review, mengejutkan, pake cara apa mereka? Jampi-jampi, kah? Jelas ini fict kaga nyambung, dan bikin orang stress membacanya. Mahluk-mahluk ini memang sulit, yah. Ya, sulit bagi gue!

Tapi, rasanya gimana-gimana gituh, ide semuanya tertuang disini dan menjadi satu cerita, meskipun kagak nyambung atau apa, tapi ini tanda kekompakkan kita (bagi gue) .

Wow, mengejutkan untuk fict gue yang kedua

.

.

.

.

Everyone's Idea: End

.

.

.

.

.

Next chapter: PedeKate

.

.

.

.

.

Hufft, akhirnya selesai juga inih chapter satu. BeTeWe, ide Rin yang nulis fanfict ini di dapat dari kisah nyata Aka sendiri, iya, temen-temen sekolah Aka banyak yang punya Akun , tapi Pen Name mereka gak bisa dikasih tau. Next chapter bakalan full LenRin, oh iya, hampir lupa, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Luka! Fuuh...masih sempet gak nih? Semoga aja...oh iya, Aka nulis nih fanfict sampe dimarahin bonyok gara-gara nyetel lagu Synchronicity Part 3 dan Kagerou days keras-keras, Ajep-ajep XD

.

.

.

.

Bonus Special:

Suprised!

Luka berjalan ke arah ruang komputer, ia menengok ke dalam, 'Tumben sepi' batinnya, kemudian ia mencoba mencari Miku yang sekarang tuh alien negi hilang entah kemana, padahal ada sesuatu yang pingin Luka bicarain.

'Kok pada kagak ada, sih?' batin Luka setelah mencari masing-masing anggota VocCo yang bisa diajak bicara disini, udah ke perpustakaan, ke kelas, ke toilet, ke gedung olahraga, hasilnya nihil.

Luka mulai emosi, ia jengkel, teman-temannya menghilang begitu saja, padahal sudah semua ruangan ia cari-cari, tetap saja ia tidak menemukan satupun anggota VocCo.

Luka duduk dibawah pohon dan meyeruput susu coklatnya, bodo amat udah bel masuk, yang penting harus ia harus menemukan semuanya!

Luka melempar kotak susunya yang kosong begitu saja (biasa, orang Indonesia suka buang sampah sembarangan, kan? Aka juga #PLAK!).

'Mana, sih?! Kok mereka pada gak ada?! Pada ngerjain gue?!' batin Luka semakin kesal, diam-diam dia mencari-cari ke ruangan lain yang ada di sekolah, dan juga ngintipin kelas mereka masing-masing, pertama: Kelas Miku, Kaito dan Akaito, kelas A. Kedua: kelas Shori, Yoru dan Gumi kelas B. Ketiga: kelasnya, Gakupo, Lui, Len, Rin, Meiko. Terakhir: kelas D, kelas Lily, Ryo, dan Tsuki. Kursi mereka masing-masing kosong, hanya ada tas dan buku-buku yang ada. Duh, bikin rempong aja.

'Awas aja kalo ketemu!' batin Luka yang semakin kesal, kakinya udah pegel-pegel karena daritadi ngitarin sekolah dari lantai satu sampai lantai empat.

'Tunggu dulu!' batin Luka, ada satu lagi yang belum dia priksa, Ruang Kesenian. Dengan semangat empat lima, Luka segera tancep gas ke ruang Kesenian yang letaknya paling atas, lagi-lagi, masa bodo kaki mau pegel kaya apa yang penting mereka harus ketemu!

Luka terengah-engah ketika sampai dilantai empat, kakinya udah mulai capek, ya iyalah, abis muterin satu sekolah dan lantai ke lantai berulang kali, balik lagi ke lantai empat, siapa coba yang gak capek? Yang pasti capek banget, lah!

Luka memegang gangang pintu ruang kesenian. Terkunci. Luka yang udah emosi siap-siap mau ngedobrak pintu itu mundur dan-

"SURPRI-" BRUAK! Alhasil, Gakupo sama Yoru ketabrak Luka yang udah setengah lari berniat nge-dobrak pintu.

"U-ps..." Luka cengar-cengir, yang lain Jaw Dropped sembari memeriksa Gakupo dan Yoru, nyawanya masih ada atau kagak.

"O-oh iya, hari ini ulang tahun gue, ya...ahahahaha..." Luka ketawa garing, melihat ada kue di tangan, semua anggota VocCo ada disini.

"Ga papa, adek gue gak bakalan mati Cuma gara-gara begini..." kata Ryo santai.

'Kakak-adek sama-sama sadis...' batin mereka kecuali Gakupo sama Yoru yang K.O dan Ryo yang dengan santai ngeliatin adeknya yang tepar di lantai.

"Ehehehehe..." Rin dengan smirknya langsung menempelkan kue yang ada di piring ke muka Luka.

"KENA! AHAHAHAHAHA! KENA LU! KENA LU!" Rin ketawa ngakak saat liat muka Luka belepotan.

"APAAN, SIH!" Luka ngelempar sisa kue ke arah Rin, Rin menghindar, kuenya kena muka Gumi. Gumi balas lempar, kena Len, Len kena Akaito, Akaito ngamuk gara-gara PSPnya mati.

"KALIAN! SEDANG APA DISINI?!" terlihat sang guru Killer, Pak Tonio yang berdiri dengan tegak di depan pintu ruang kesenian.

"Eh-eh..." mereka speechless.

"BERSIHKAN RUANGAN INI! KALIAN ITU! JADI ANAK KOK SUSAH DIATUR?! BLA BLA BLA-" dengan terpaksa, anak-anak ini mengambil alat-alat kebersihan, diam-diam Luka ketawa.

'Bukan ulang tahun biasa' batinnya senang

Bonus Special: Surprised End


	2. PedeKate

It's Our Stories

Ngajak Rin dinner?! Ciyusan, lu?!/FULL LEN'S POV/Chapter 2: PeDeKaTe

Vocaloid by Crypton

This is by me

About warning: kata-kata gahoul, sedikit bumbu kata-kata kasar, dan cerita ala anak sekolahan yang udah sering Aka alamin di sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

FULL LEN'S POV

Gue berjalan santai ke kelas seperti biasa, beruntunglah gue hari ini enggak telat, gue enggak mau di damprat lagi sama Bu Defoko dan di suruh menari hula di depan kelas, berapa kali kejadian, sampe gue kagak mau nunjukin muka di depan Rin.

Sebelum gue sempat membuka mulut, dua orang mahluk tak teridentifikasi ini udah muncul di depan gue, yang gue maksud itu si Ryo sama Kaito, mau ngapain mereka? Natep gue seriusan amat. Terus si Ryo ngapain disini? Padahal udah mau jam masuk.

"Eh, eh, menurut lu si Hime kayak gimana?" tanya Ryo seriusan, gue membuka mata gue lebar-lebar, salah makan apa ini anak? Apakah pendengaran gue yang rada-rada? Wow, gak banget. Si Ryo yang terkenal Pyscho dan dingin ini ngebahas cewek?

Gue memegang jidatnya, dia cengok, kemudian protes.

"Kok elu malah megang jidat gue, sih?!" protes Ryo, gue menghela nafas dan masang muka prihatin.

"Namanya juga temen, gue juga khawatir sama lo, bro." Ujar gue santai, gue bisa melihat alisnya berkedut.

"MAKSUD LO?! Seriusan, menurut lu itu si Hime kaya apa?" tanya Ryo lagi, gue memijit jidat gue.

"Normal-normal aja, dia masih pake rok, rambutnya panjang, baca buku di perpustakaan seperti biasa." Jelas gue gak niatan, garing. Ryo langsung ngejitak kepala gue.

"WOI! KAGA PERLU NGEJITAK JUGA LU!" omel gue sambil ngelempar sepatu gue ke arahnya, Ryo menghindar, gue pengen ngambil sepatu gue lagi, tapi telat, sepatu gue diambil sama Ryo dan dilempar ke luar jendela, alhasil, nyangkut di pohon.

"SEPATU GUE LU APAIN, SEMPRUL?!" omel gue, sumpah, ini anak bener-bener, pagi-pagi udah bikin orang naik darah aja. Gue dengan terpaksa naik ke pohon buat ngambil sepatu gue yang nyangkut. Tapi, gue rasa telat atau kagak hari ini memang hari sial.

"Anak-anak keluarkan buku Bahasa Indonesia! Buka halaman 106!" terdengar suara Bu Defoko dari dalem. Selagi sepatu gue udah kembali, gue sesekali ngelirik Bu Defoko. Saat Bu Defoko keluar, gue berusaha megang kusen jendela, tapi, dahan yang gue injek enggak kuat lagi, dan berakhir dengan gue yang melayang ke bawah-

.

.

.

.

.

-Lengkap sudah penderitaan gue hari ini...

.

.

.

.

.

"Huahahahahahahah!" Kaito dan Ryo Cuma ketawa-ketawa liatin tampang gue yang udah kucek gara-gara jatoh dari pohon, ditambah lagi di damprat Bu Defoko, malu abis.

"Lu sih, pake lempar sepatu ke gue!" ujar Ryo sambil cengar-cengir. Gue menggebrak meja dan menunjuk die yang lagi senyam-senyum.

"Kalo lu gak jitak gue, gue gak bakalan begini!" omel gue sambil nyingkirin beberapa daun yang nongkrong di rambut gue yang indah#wew.

"Heh, udah tau gue tuh serius malah lu ajak bercanda!" Ujar Ryo ke gue, gue Cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gue tuh...jatuh cinta sama Hime!" ujar Ryo dengan nuansa drama-dramaan yang bikin gue enek liatnya.

"Kai, kasih gue kantong muntah mana kantong muntah?" Gue nyodor-nyodorin tangan gue ke Kaito, dan gue langsung di sambut jitakan lagi sama Ryo.

"Dasar Pyscho, bisa gak sih lu berhenti ngejitak gue?!" omel gue, Ryo cma natepin gue jengkel.

"Lu kagak bisa diajak serius! Bantuin gue, dong!"

"Kagak!"

"Bantuin!"

"Kagak!"

Gue bisa ngeliatt Ryo menghela nafas panjang, gue berharap dia bisa berhenti.

"Ya udah, gini aja. Gue tantang lu buat ngajak Rin dinner! Kalo lu kalah, lu bayar gue 10.000, terus bantuin gue pedekate sama Hime!" Ryo smirk ke gue, gue melongok.

"Ko-kok jadi gitu, sih?! Lu main-main, nih pasti!" Gue menggaruk kepala gue. Seriusan, ngajakin Rin dinner?!

"Kalo lo gak mau...bantuin gue! SEKARANG!"

"Kagak!"

"Kalo kagak mau, ya udah! Terima aja! Bye, gue ke kelas, dan...gue kasih waktu tiga hari!" Ryo smirk sambil berjalan menjauhi gue.

"Woi...bengong aja, lo!" gue menggebrak meja, Kaito hampir jatoh dari tempat duduknya gara-gara kaget.

"Apaan, lo?! Ngagetin aja! Eh, seriusan lu mau ngajak Rin dinner?"

"Kalo bisa, lah..." balas gue dengan terpaksa, pokoknya gue tetep ogah bantuin orang kaya dia! Dan bulan ini gue juga lagi bokek.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue menghela nafas sambil ngambil hape gue dimeja. Tarik nafas, buang...narik nafas, buang...kenapa mesti nervous gini, sih?! Ayolah Len, Cuma menelepon temen lu kok sampe kayak gitu? Eh? Temen? Aduh, gue ngomong apa, sih?! Dengan segera gue mencari kontak bertuliskan 'Rin' dan menekan tombol hijau.

"_**Halo?"**_ suara Rin terdengar dari sebrang telepon, gue menghela nafas lagi kemudian mulai bicara.

"Ha-halo, eh-eh..."

"_**Lu kok kaya robot, sih? Santai dikit, napa!"**_ cerocos Rin, gue menggaruk kepala gue, meskipun enggak gatel.

"Yah...mau dinner malem ini, gak? Di-di Miloko cafe..." ujar gue akhirnya mulai tenang.

"_**Jam berapa?"**_ tanyanya lagi, gue lagi-lagi garuk kepala.

"Jam 7 nanti, bisa?"

"_**...tapi lo yang bayarin, kan?"**_ Pertanyaan bodoh, tentulah. Gue itu anak direktur perusahaan Kagamine, malu-maluin lah gue di traktir sama cewek!

"Iya, gue yang traktir-" Gue mendengar telepon langsung diputus, dasar emang, gue belum selesai ngomong, juga.

Gue melirik jam, masih jam 5 sore, berarti gue harus mandi sebelum nyokap gue nyerocos lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, baju siap, rambut rapi, motor juga udah gue siapin, sekarang waktunya gue cabut. Gue baru aja megang kenop pintu, tapi udah di sambut sama nyokap gue yang bawel abis.

"Len, mau kemana kamu?!" tanya Nyokap, gue ngegaruk-garuk kepala#kebanyakan garuk kepala lo(ditimpuk).

"Mau makan, ma..." ujar gue dialus-alusin. Nyokap merhatiin gue dari atas sampe bawah.

"Rapi amat?!" tanya Nyokap lagi, gue cengengesan. "Kan mau ngumpul sama yang lain, ma..."

"Ya udah, jam 9 udah pulang!"

Gue balik badan dan siap cabut.

"Heh! Ngeti gak kamu?!" tanya Nyokap lagi, terpaksa gue balik dan bilang:

"Iye, iye, Len ngerti, ma!" beginilah nasib gue, menyandang nama 'Kagamine Len' semuanya serba diatur, udah berapa kali gue bilang kalo gue ini udah satu SMA, gak perlu diatur lagi, tapi tetep aja nyokap sama bonyok gue nganggep gue itu sebagai anak kecil yang masih harus mereka manja-manjain.

Gue melirik jam, udah jam 7 lewat, berarti gue harus tancep gas sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue markirin motor merah gue di depan Miloko cafe, tempat gue janjian sama Rin tadi. Gue bisa ngeliat Rin beberapa kali ngelirik jam, sesekali ngelirik keluar, gue segera masuk dan menghapiri meja tempat Rin duduk.

"Lu tau gak sekarang tuh udah jam berapa?! Jam lu jam karet, ya?!" cerocos Rin sambil meminum Es Jeruknya dengan gelas berukiran menara Pisa#keren, coy.

"Sori, tadi nyokap gue..."

"Kenapa? Nyokap lo lagi? Gak banget! Lo tuh udah kelas satu SMA, masa masih di atur-atur kaya gitu?" cerocos Rin berlanjut lagi sebelum gue selesai bicara.

"Ya udah deh, sekarang lo mau makan apa? Gue bayarin!"

"Udah pesen, kok!" Gak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan dateng dan meletakkan sepiring Seafood Porridge di depan gue dan Rin.

"Lu pesen itu? Ya udah, deh. Gue juga pesen." Gue ngambil dompet gue.

"Terserah lu." Jawab Rin sambil mainin BB ditangannya.

"Jiah, masih untung lu gue ajakin makan disini!" kata gue ke Rin yang jutek.

"Terus lu mau gue ngapain?! Lu mau gue jungkir balik sambil nyetir?"

"Emang lu bisa?" tanya gue, Rin Cuma cengengesan kemudian menjawab:

"Kagak, sih...hehehe..." Gue mijitin jidat gue, kemudian suasana jadi canggung, Rin sibuk makanin Seafood Porridgenya, sementara gue makanin banana Split choco gue.

"Eh, Rin. Lu suka sama siapa?" tanya gue, Rin melotot, kemudian...

"Ohokh! Ohokh!" gue gak nyangka, Rin bisa kesedak Cuma gara-gara denger kata-kata 'Lu suka siapa'.

"Apaan, sih lo?! Mau ngebunuh, ya?!" Omel Rin.

"siapa yang mau ngebunuh! Orang lunya aja yang keselek gitu, kok jadi gue?" Lagi-lagi, gue mijitin jidat gue, gue emang gak pernah ngerti sama macam cewek kayak Rin, biasanya yang kena salah selalu gue.

"Lu mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" eh, pertanyaan itu lagi. Ya jelas kalo gue nanya gue pengen tau, lah.

"Jelas pengen taulah, kalo kaga ngapain gue nanya?" Gue yang lagi-lagi mijitin jidat.

"Ja-jangan ketawa, lu! Awas kalo ketawa! Gue smackdown!" ancem Rin. Gue cengok. Siapa juga yang mau ketawa, yang ada mah gue sakit hati misalkan itu bukan gue- WHAT THE?! APA YANG GUE PIKIRIN?!

"Gue...suka...sama..." Rin setengah bisik. "AAAAAA!" teriak Rin, tepat di depan telinga gue. Inget, tepat di depan telinga gue. Hampir semua pasang mata tertuju ke gue dan Rin. Gue megangin telinga gue yang udah setengah mampus.

"Lu ngapain, sih?!"

"So-sori, gue malu banget!"

"U-udah, deh, kagak usah, daripada telinga gue nanti jadi mampus seluruhnya." Gue malnjutkan acara makan banana splitnya lagi.

"Yang bener! Lu mau tau, gak?!" paksa Rin. "Hh...ya udah, deh!" kata gue pasrah, daripada nanti ini salah, itu salah, jadinya rumit.

"Gak jadi!"

"PLIN PLAN, LO!"

Tampaknya, gue harus latihan keras buat PedeKate sama Rin, pusing gue. Udah telinga setengah mampus, hadeh...

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana, semalem?" tanya Kaito, gue Cuma ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan yang penuh arti, mungkin.

"Gue pulang dengan keadaan setengah budek, dompet setengah kosong, bensin tinggal setengah, dan...di damprat sama Nyokap en Bonyok, selesai! "

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue harus belajar buat mengerti Rin lebih jauh lagi, mungkin nyampe ke ujung kulon juga gapapa..."

.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Telepon gak dikenal

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, chapter dua update! Kalo mau tau, yang chapter satu itu bukan kisah punya Akane, tapi punya temen Aka yang bisa disebut samarannya itu Soyo. Nah, Soyo ini pertama kali buat cerita, jadi gak ngerti apa itu OOC, OC, OOT, pokoknya istilah-istilah begitu, deh. Nah, yang ngomentarin malah temen-temen Aka yang super duper heboh itu. Dan...ceritanya bisa terbilang gaje, terus yang cerita ancur itu (Buatan Soyo, Akane, dan temen-temen Aka yang lain) gak di publish, karena gak nyambung banget XD jadi, ada beberapa perubahan. Oke, sekian dulu.

BeTeWe, chapter berikutnya itu bukan cerita serem, kok. Mau tau cerita apa? Ada aja, huohohohohohoh!#PLAK!


End file.
